1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of panel test, and more particularly to a local antistress test platform and a test apparatus having a movable test hole.
2. Description of Prior Art
As the big screen TV gets popular, the requirements of the screen panel, and particularly the big screen panel become larger and larger in the market. For guaranteeing the quality of the panel, a local antistress test needs to be proceeded to the panel before leaving the factory. The local antistress test is to apply a certain local stress to the panel to press the panel locally. The recovery ability of the panel after stress release can be confirmed by checking whether a spot exists at the test position with powering up the panel. The local antistress test platform according to prior art is a platform having a fixing hole as shown in FIG. 1. As such test platform with fixing hole is utilized, the test platform or the tested panel needs to be relocated again and again because the hole is at a fixed position. The drawbacks of test inconvenience and location inaccuracy are obvious in such test platform. As shown in FIG. 2, for testing the marked five points on the tested panel, the test platform needs to be relocated again and again to align the center of the central hole with the test position of the tested panel. It is more difficult for the test platform to locate the test position of the tested panel. Besides, as shown in FIG. 2, the length of the tested panel is a and the width is b. The length of the test platform needs to as larger as that of the test platform shown in figure for possible antistress test of the five test positions. The required lengths of the test platform for the panels having different sizes, different L/W ratios are also different accordingly. Due to the inadaptability of such test platform, kinds of test platforms for the panels having different sizes are necessary to be prepared. In case that unisize test platform is utilized, Drawbacks of location inconvenience and large occupied space exist when test is proceeded to a panel with small size.
Consequently, there is a need to provide a local antistress test platform and test apparatus to solve the existing problems of prior arts.